Une déclaration sous les décombres
by Kroutpick
Summary: James fait une grande déclaration à Jessie... sous les décombres


  
  


Une déclaration sous les décombres 

  
  
  
-Il est 7:00 dit Lentement Jessie pour réveiller James.  
-Ein? Quoi? Déja le lendemain?  
-Oui James. Je te rapelle qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va faire les achats pour notre   
Robot version R32  
-Robot? Quel robot encore? Je te rapelle que nous avons presque tout dépensé pour  
le robot précédent qui as fini par exploser!  
-Oui mais cette fois-ci je suis certain que ça va fonctionner c'est un plan du robot que   
Meowth as dessiné voici la liste des outils à acheter.  
-Tu est sûr que ça vaut la peine d'essayer?  
-Oui et en plus cette fois-ci j'ai réussi à emprunter de l'argent à Mondo.  
-Tiens voici 350 Poké-dollars et n'oubli pas d'acheter 6 vis AC32, 4 fils de 15 mètres,  
un fil de mylon de 5 mètres , 2 bras de robot de 1 mètre, de la peinture blanche, de la pein...  
-Ça va Jessie j'ai la liste des outils je ne suis pas nono quand même.  
-Scuse moi James.....  
-Ça va Jessie, je m'excuse je me suis juste laisser emporter....  
  
Meowth se réveilla enfin et entendit ce que Jessit avait dit à James  
-Jessie, je vais aller avec James pour être certain qu'il n'a rien oublié.  
-Ça va espèce de sac à puces je ne suis pas un con je sais lire ma liste d'articles.  
Meowth commença à griffer le visage de James... quand Jessie intervient  
-Calme-toi Meowth....  
Mais Meowth continua à griffer le visage du pauvre James.  
-Ça suffit! Arrète ça tout de suite Meowth! Oh mon dieu James tu saigne?  
-Ça va je vais très bien je vais y aller avec Meowth à la quincallerie.  
-Vite James, va bouffer je t'ai préparé un bon sandwich il est déja 7 heures 20.   
  


*** 

  
Quelques minutes plus tard, James partit commé prévu avec Meowth.  
Il arriva à la quincallerie quand il vit Mondo.  
-Salut Mondo, que fais-tu ici?  
-Oh, je vais faire des cources pour le Boss  
-Il a besoin de quoi Giovanni?  
-Il a besoin de la Peinture Jaune-Orange pour repeinturer les murs de son bureau.  
Et toi tu viens faire quoi ici?  
-J'achète du matériel pour construire un robot qui servira à capturer Pikachu du Morveux...  
-Morveux? Tu veut dire la belle misty?  
-Oui Ash,Misty,Brock...  
-Ohhh la belle Misty tu ne trouve pas qu'elle à de belles cheveux?  
-Mondo? Est-ce que ça va?  
-Ah? Ein? Oui je pensais juste à la belle Misty  
-Tu n'aurais pas un kick sur elle par hasard?  
-Moi? Non!  
-Tu est sûr Mondo?  
-Ehh grouille toi tout le monde va arriver et si on arrive pas en premier ça va être l'enfer!  
  
Après leurs achats, Mondo proposa à James de revenir en Autobus mais James n'avait  
pas de billets pour embarquer sur le Pokébus.  
-Tiens voici un Poké-Billet pour le Bus.  
Meowth: Et moi?  
-Toi tu n'a pas besoin de billet espèce de s.......  
-S quoi James?  
-Ahh pi laisse donc faire le bus arrive!  
  
5 minutes après être embarqué dans le pokébus, un petit tremblement de terre causa  
la panique totale dans la petite ville. L'autobus s'arrèta et le chauffeur demanda au passagers   
de débarquer quand soudain, un violent séisme fit trembler la ville entière et fit écrouler  
certains vieux immeubles. James s'inquièta pour Jessie et oublia Meowth dans le bus.  
-Hey James, tu as oublié Meowth tu veut l'abandonner pour Jessie ou quoi?  
-Ohh je l'avait oublié je pensait trop pour Jess....  
James partit à courrir si vite que Mondo n'eût pas le temps de rattrapper James pour lui demander  
ou il allait tellement il y avait de monde paniqués! Mondo décida donc de participer aux recherches  
de survivant dans les décombres et laissant James seul.  
  
James arriva enfin devant le Hôtel où il habitaitent à moitié prix depuis une semaine. James et Jessie  
avaient la chance de connaître le Propriétaire William Smith qui ètait un ancient membre de la   
Team Rocket et un Grand ami de Giovanni. Tout l'hôtel de 3 étages s'ètaient écroulés une étage  
sur l'autre et ainsi de suite. Il ne restait plus rien. James s'assit aur le trotoir et se mit à pleurer  
sans même s'en appercevoir. Meowth essaya de le réconforter mais les trois seuls mots qui  
réussirent à sortir de la bouche du pauvre malheureux James était « Tout est Fini ».  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, James se leva et partit à la recherche de Jessie. Il eût beaucoup  
de difficultés à entrer dans l'hôtel tellement les débrits de ciments étaient grands. il marcha dans   
le corridor et réussit avec difficulté à distinguer l'affiche "Chambre 107" où était Jessie quand James   
partit à la quincallerie.  
  
James cria: « Héo! Il y'a quelqu'un Jessie! Tu m'entends? C'est moi James!»  
Mais seul le silence répondit à ses appels James prit de panique re-cria Jessie!!!!!  
Jessie!!! Est-ce que tu m'entends? c'est moi James!!!!!  
Mais il n'entendit aucune réponse il rentra dans la chambre et vit les valises touts brisés  
et re-cria Jessie! C'est James Réponds!  
James entendit une faible voix mais sût que c'est Jess. Il cria: «Tiens bon Jess j'arrive!»  
James avanca très lentement pour ne pas se blesser et pour ne rien accrocher.   
  
James arriva enfin dans la cuisine ou il retrouva Jessie écrasé sous une grosse poutre de bois  
qui soutenait de grosses pierres et de blocs de ciments James essaya de calmer Jessie  
mais elle était dans un était de panique. James essaya de soulever la poutre mais en essayant   
de la soulever, il fit tomber un gros bloc de ciment sur le plancher.   
  
Jessie se mit à pleurer en disant « Tout ce que nous avons fait sont parti, tous nos souvenirs  
sont fichus, touts nos bagages sont brisés, tout est fini James tu t'en rends compte tout est fini!!!   
Nous allons mourrir ici aujourd'hui, à cause de ce fichus tremblement de terre.»  
  
James après avoir entendu ce que Jessie à dit se mit à pleurer et dit à Jessie tout doucement:  
« Ne m'abandonne pas Jess, je t'ai toujours..... aimé depuis qu'on s'est connu et ce n'est pas   
maintenant qu'on va se quitter Jessie nous sommes trop jeunes pour mourrir et je t'aime Jess.  
Ne me laisse pas seul, il ne faut pas abandonner à son sort.»  
  
Jessie répondit lentement de façon rasurée  
«Moi aussi je t'aime James tu est si gentil quand tu le veut. C'est vrai nous n'allons pas nous laisser  
faire. Il faut que nous sortions de ces décombres! Est-ce que tu as un plan Meowth?»  
  
-Moi non pour faire quoi? Pour capturer pikachu?  
-Oargh tu ne comprends donc jamais rien espèce de sac à puces il faut trouver un plan pour faire sortir jess!  
Oh! je sais dans les matériaux que j'ai acheté à la quincallerie il y'a des crics et des bras de robots   
ça pourrais servir! Meowth! va prendre les crics!  
James installa les crics et les pompas!  
Oui! Le poutre se leva très très lentement mais se leva assez pour sortir Jessie  
James tellement content de revoir jess la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.......................   
  


FIN 

  
Par J@mes   
Mars 2002   
  
  
  



End file.
